


Bakura at the Bank

by Nikko823



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikko823/pseuds/Nikko823
Summary: It what the title say Is what will happen if Bakura ( the thief king ) and Yugi took in as employees in the bank.





	Bakura at the Bank

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I am very new at writing stories so plez don't hate the story if you think I make it better then please comment.

"Why are we doing this again?" grumble Bakura as he looks at Yugi who was fixing the tie to his new bank employee suit.

"Because one of the Millennium items is a lock-in one of this bank safe deposit boxes and the only way to get it is to be hired as employees," said Yugi whiled he finishing fixing his tie and then started working on Bakura’s tie. "You do realize that I can just steal it right? I am the Theif King after all," Bakura says proudly.

"Yeah but apparently Yami say that there was a spell was placed on it so it can't be taken or open unless by the pharaoh himself so it will always be protected" as Yugi said this Bakura sighed " off cores he did and why am I wearing this I look and feel ridiculous " as Bakura look down and saw what he wearing.

Yugi sigh at this "the reason why we are wearing this is to look professional ok and today is our first day so **don't** blow this" look at Bakura with a serious look that surprise the thief king himself. " Fiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee," Bakura groan before they got out of the car and enter the bank.

"Come on guys get in here" as the manager call for them in the front. " What but we have no training," Yugi said in surprise and manager said " don't worry you do fine I will tell you what to do," said to them as they arrived at the front.

and all of sudden there was the bank alarm suddenly ringing and there right in front of them was a tattooed man sweating and breathing hard with eyes of a madman

"Oh my gosh, what the what is going on here?" said Yugi, as he looks at Bakura and then the manager came "Is this your first dealing with a stakeout?" he asked while looking at Yugi and Bakura and then continue "Don't worry everything will be fine just follow the procedure" the manager says as he hands over a bag to Bakura.

"Oh ok," said Yugi as he started to put some money in the bag, but got interrupted by the manager who got mad "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**" he yelled causing both boys to look at the manager with confusion. “He’s not robbing us," he said while pointing at the tattooed man "We’re the bank, it’s our job to robbed to rob him."

"Oh," Bakura said before a wicked grin appears on his face and look at the man and yell "**DROP YOUR MORTGAGE IN THE BAG**" as he pointed in the bag  
the man shiver in fear and say " p Please I have children"

"**GOOD TO KNOW, WE’ILL COME FOR THEM NEXT**!" after he says and the man says in fear "yes yes yes" that he put his wallet in the bag while doing that Bakura looks at the gold watch that the man was wearing and grab the man risk almost breaking it in the process.

"That’s a pretty watch" while turning away from the watch and look a the man with a wicked grin on his face and the man pleaded "n n No please it belongs to my grandpa" as the man had tears in his eyes

Bakura look in the man like a predator and say "You want to try me?" looking at the man straight in the eyes, "I will drop your credit score so low that **YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET A LOAN AT THE LIBRARY PUNK!**"

Bakura steps away at the man, closing his eyes and holds the bag out in front of him. The man put his watch in the bag and held his head in shame and say "At least I am leaving with my dignity" he said trying to comfort himself.

"No, we’ll have that too." Everyone looks at Bakura who opens his eyes and looks at the man and says "Your pants . . . put them in the bbbaaaaggggg…." and the man took off his pants put in the bag and left crying in his underwear.

After that Bakura just laughed and say "I didn't know to be a bank employee was this much fun." and after that, they got the item and Yugi told everyone that never again let Bakura be a bank employee.


End file.
